The Hour of Darkness
by Gundam-Kira-Athrun
Summary: Dark Mousy has not been spotted for 40 years. Suddenly he resurfaces in a 14-year-old boy Daisuke Niwa. But Dark is not the only one to resurface. Darks two "Old" Friends have also been spotted. Nami the Moon Angel and Raku the Fallen Angel.
1. Prolog

40 years ago there was a great Phantom Thief, Dark Mousey. He could steal anything with his superb skills and jet-black wings. He had one of the most powerful weapons of all, the black Feather that would create the hour of Darkness. But while trying to steal a painting, Dark met Raku, or mostly called the Silent Phantom. After his meeting with Raku, he also stumbled upon the outcast thief Nami, the moon angel. Nami and Raku had herd about the feather that Dark held and the two started to befriend Dark, so they could try and steal the Black Feather at any moment. But while they befriended dark, they grew feelings for him. And those feelings would cause the demise of the thieves.

One night Dark was stealing the Fallen Angels Necklace when he heard a crash. "Dark I thought you would be here." A voice said. "Oh its you Raku." Dark sighed in relief, "what are you doing here?" Raku walked over to Dark, "Same reason you are here, or maybe for a different reason." Raku answered deviously. Her bright green eyes glowed in the moonlight of the full moon. "Nami must be coming also, she will come for the same reason I am." Raku said looking at the Necklace's case. Suddenly a door opened quickly. "Hmm, I knew you would be here." Nami said closing the door quickly. "Why are you two here anyway?" Dark questioned the girls as he started to break the lock on the case. Nami walked up to Dark and said to him, "Both Raku and I have come, for your feather. It's time we stole it from you." Dark got up and looked at Raku, "Is this true, Raku?" Raku shook her head. Dark tugged on the lock of the case, and it came off. Dark faced the case and took out the necklace; he held it in his hand. "So, you have come for the Feather of Darkness, well you will have to get it from me." Dark said as he ran out of a window and jumped onto the nearest rooftop. "What?" Nami yelled. Raku ran after Dark and used one of her feathers. "FREEZE!" Raku yelled. A black and white beam came out of the feather; Dark dodged. Next, Nami took out her white feather and trusted it at Dark. Darks hair got cut from the feather. Dark jumped up to a higher rooftop and took out the Feather of Darkness. "If you want it so badly, you will have to defeat me," Dark yelled, "DARK TORNADO!" A black tornado flew toward the two girls. They both dodged and ran toward Dark. Dark was near a cliff now, so he headed for it. Raku and Nami did not even notice the cliff. Nami charged at Dark with her feather in hand. She tried to hit Dark, but missed. After, Raku tried to get to Dark but was not successful. Dark once again took out his Feather and yelled Dark tornado again. This time, Nami was struck by it and went flying back. She hit the dirt, now that they jumped of the buildings and now were on the cliff. Dark yelled Dark Tornado again and it sent Nami flying over the cliff. Nami was falling into the darkness of the night. Nami said softly to herself as she was falling, "Dark I-I-I love-." Before she could finish she was plunged into the darkness.

Raku went to the cliffs edge and looked over it. She could not see the bottom. Raku herd footsteps behind her, she got up and faced Dark. "Why, why did you do that?" Raku said stunned. Dark got close to Raku and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I have to protect the feather," he said, "oh yes I have to tell you this, I love you, not Nami." Raku looked at Dark. "Also, now everyone will know you as the Fallen Angel. Dark Tornado!" Dark said in Raku's ear. His feather had unleashed another tornado that swept Raku off the cliff. He saw Raku falling and he threw the Fallen Angels Necklace into the canyon after her. "That was for you." Dark said starting to cry. "I am sorry, Nami. I am sorry, Raku."

From that night on no one had seen the moon angel, Nami, or the newly named Fallen Angel, Raku. Dark had not been seen for a while also. It took 40 years for Dark to resurface into Daisuke Niwa. Now, this is Daisuke's story.


	2. The Arrival

Diasuke is getting ready for school. "Hurry up Daisuke!" Emiko, Daisukes mom, yelled. "Coming MOM! I am on the phone, so wait!" Daisuke yelled. "With Riku AGAIN!" Emiko laughed. Riku said on the other line "I guess you have to go." "Ya my mom is making me." Daisuke said sighing, "well got to go, bye call again." Diasuke hung up and got dressed and ran down the stairs got breakfast and started running to school.

"Daisuke! OVER HERE!" Rei yelled to Daisuke down the street. Rei has been my best friend since Kindergarten. She loves to do Kendo and Martial Arts. She is sort of the, ummm I cant begin to describe. Daisuke walked over to Rei. "Hey you umm look, really tired. You ok?" Daisuke asked. "Ya I am fine. I just came back from Kendo practice." Rei replied. Daisuke and Rei walked toward the school at a slow pace. "Did you hear, that there is going to be a new transfer student?" Rei said to Daisuke. "Oh, no I did not hear that, maybe we can be friends." "Well, we will see about that." Rei answered.

Daisuke and Rei entered the classroom. "Take your seats, we have a new student from Kyoto." The teacher announced. "Hello, my name is Nyomi Miyazaki, I am from Kyoto." Nyomi introduced. "You can take a seat between Rei and Daisuke." The class started to whisper. Nyomi was walking to her seat and Rei looked at her in a rip your head off look. Nyomi didn't feel so welcomed. She sat down and looked at Daisuke. "Welcome my name is Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke said nicely. He pointed at Rei "This is my best friend Rei Hikari." Daisuke said. "Oh...hello" Nyomi said a bit frightened. "Oh, hey." Rei said meanly. Nyomi and Rei didn't have a good relationship.

The bell sounded for lunch. "Its lunch Diasuke lets go!" Rei exclaimed. "Ya, we better get going, oh Nyomi would you like to join us for lunch?" Daisuke asked. "Ya, sure." Nyomi said. 'Shit, I knew this would happen.' Rei thought in her head. The three of them sat on a bench by the fountain. "Uh oh, I forgot my lunch. I hate it when I do that; on my first day to." Nyomi said sadly. Daisuke looked at her and smiled "Here we can share my lunch." Daisuke said. Nyomi started blushing. "Oh um thanks." Nyomi said still blushing. She picked up a piece of chicken. Rei glanced over Daisuke and gave a death glare to Nyomi. Nyomi swallowed the piece and almost chocked. Nyomi looked at Rei and said in a harsh way "What are you glaring at?" Rei pulled away looking shocked. 'Now I know who I am dealing with.' Rei thought. Daisuke smiled at Nyomi not hearing her remark. Rei started to eat her lunch again. "This is really good Daisuke. Did you cook this?" Nyomi asked. "Umm, my mom cooked it, heh heh." Daisuke said laughing. The three ate there lunches and herd the bell ring and went back to class.

It was the end of the day and Daisuke was walking home by himself. 'Hmmm, you like her don't you?' Dark said in Daisukes head. "No I don't! She is just a friend." Daisuke said. 'Well ok then, but I still think you like her.' Dark said teasing Daisuke. "SHUT UP DARK!" Daisuke yelled in the middle of the crowd. All the people looked at him oddly. Daisuke walked on. He finally arrived at his house totally embarrassed. Daisuke opened the door and nothing happened. He kept on walking and still nothing happened. Daisuke looked around and he saw the door leading to the Living room. He tapped the doorknob to see if it was electric and nothing happened. He went in and saw his mom on the couch and his grandfather sipping tea. "Daisuke you will go out tonight and steal the Angelic Jewel." Emiko said. Daisuke ignored her and he went to his room. Daisuke sighed. "I should call Riku." Daisuke said enthusiastically. "Hello." Risa answered. "RISA?!" Daisuke exclaimed. Daisuke changed to Dark. "UH.. Risa, hi it's Daisuke." "Daisuke? Oh, hi how are you?" Risa said. "Fine thanks, you." Dark said. "You sound very different Daisuke." Risa said oddly. "Oh, I got a cold that's all." Dark said sweating. Dark coughed to seem like he was sick. "Umm, I have to go. Um ya bye." Dark said hanging up. Risa was on the other line looking very shocked. "That was close." Dark sighed.

Emiko shouted "Daisuke! At Midnight you are going to steal that Jewel, better hurry, its all ready 11:30!" Dark ran downstairs "Yes its that time again! Time to let out The Great Phantom Thief Dark!" Dark yelled. Dark got dressed and dashed into the night. He was going to steal the Angelic Jewel at Midnight. Instead of flying he ran or so called walked. "Hmm, what time is it?" he said looking at his watch "WHAT!! 11:50 I better get there fast." Dark started to run, he saw Rei walking toward the museum. 'Rei?' Daisuke thought in Dark/his head. He stopped and Rei turned back to face Dark. "I knew you would come this way, Aren't you late?" Rei said looking at him. Dark just stared blankly at her. He was blushing. 'Why do I feel like this, I haven't felt like thin since' Dark thought in his head. He looked into Reis eyes and they reminded him of Raku. He started to walk toward Rei "So, you better get there soon... or you will miss her." Rei said. Dark was not facing Rei anymore, he looked back and she was gone. "What the?" Dark said. He started to run toward the museum.


End file.
